Only Mine
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Ipod challenge. 10 little stories about an evil clone and the love he shared with the sister of his greatest enemy . SheZap/Kelley


A/N: I don't own SheZow or any of the songs mentioned 

* * *

**Vermillion – Slipknot **

He wanted her so badly, but how could she love something him? Sometimes he would follow her to school and back home again from shadows, wanting to reach out and touch her skin, but what good would it do him? Kelley only would turn him away and reject his feelings toward her and then proceed to call her sibling to pound him into the dirt, all the while calling him a monster.

On the other hand though, he had seen be kind and generous toward others who were less fortunate then her, so maybe there was hope for the super-villain yet, perhaps she might accept him as her lover, but he had to know for sure.

After an hour of mulling it over in his hideout, SheZap came to his conclusion: kidnap her and confess his feelings to her.

Perhaps then he did she could understand the beauty of the beast.

And if she didn't, he could always kill her.

* * *

**Judas – Lady Gaga**

Make no mistake, Kelley was still loyal to her brother first and foremost, but whenever SheZap came for her; she was all his. She could never understand her attraction to the super-villain, maybe it was her need to try something new or it could possible her strange way of getting back at Guy for every time he took her for granted, but whatever the reason, the superheroes twin sister found herself attracted to the villain.

She saw him at his both his most savage and his most weakest, he would tell her his deepest desires and his most grandest ambitions without a fear of having her running back at telling SheZow; for even though she was loyal to Guy, she also had her loyalties to him as well.

* * *

**Zydrate Anatomy – Repo! The Genetic Opera **

It was about three-thirty in the morning when SheZap snuck into his girlfriends bedroom via the shadow travel, he had just stolen something that he claimed was amazing and just had to show Kelley as soon as possible.

"Do you know what this is Kelley?" SheZap asked his girlfriend as he held up a tiny object up to her face

"A little glass vile" she answered dryly

"Not just any little glass vile toots" the super-villain began to explain "its new type of experimental pain-killer that I stole from a lab about a week ago"

"Why would you even do that Zap?" Kelley questioned, using her pet name for him as she did "aren't you all about random acts of violence and junk?"

"Well at first I went there to wreck some havoc and maybe free a killer robot or two out of their cells" the evil clone replied "Then I came across this and liked how it shined, so a took a whole case of this stuff and blew the lab up"

SheZow's sister could only roll her eyes at her boyfriends antics, at first when they started dating in secret she tried to curve SheZap's chaotic nature, but she quickly learned that trying to control the clone was like trying to control the wind to blow; it couldn't be done. So eventually became used to his maniacal escapades like the one she being told now.

"Do you want to know how it works?" he inquired

"Not really, but I'm guessing your to tell me anyway right?" his girlfriend said

"You know it babe!" he responded in a sly tone as he took out a strange silver gun with a needle at the end "this little glass vile goes into the gun like a battery"

He attached the vile of blue liquid into the gun. The goth dress villain then walked up to his love, aiming at her arm as he did.

"Don't you dare Zap!" Kelley warned

"And then the gun goes somewhere against your anatomy" he continued in huskier tone as he got closer to her

"SheZap I swear to god I will break up with you if that needle touches me!" the girl threatened as she started to back up

"And when the goes off it sparks and you're ready for surgery" the super-villain finished

Before she could react, SheZap got close enough to prick her arm with the gun's needle. In just a few seconds her brain felt like it was melting into utter bliss, she backwards unto her bed, all the while SheZap smirked devilishly at his handiwork.

"I can't fell nothing at all…" The now dazed girl whispered out

"That's what I was hoping for" her lover before he gently climbed on top of her "Looks like you could use some surgery"

With that the chaotic clone kissed Kelley deeply on the lips. He had no intention of going any further then a make-out session tonight out of respect for her, however having said that though he did want to make both her and himself to feel pleasure like never before tonight. He then took the needle and jabbed it into his neck, allowing him to feel the ecstasy his lover was currently feeling.

"Happy six month anniversary Kelley_" _he whispered in her ear

* * *

**Sleepwalker – Nightwish **

It was difficult for Kelley to keep her relationship with SheZap a secret, due to the obvious fact that he was one of her brother's most dangerous opponents. She hated that she had to her love hidden from the world and that she couldn't be with him as much as she wanted to. However, there was one place where could be with him: her dreams.

She dreamt of just him and her being out in public, having lunch together out in broad daylight or evening dancing together at homecoming, just simple that normal couples would do together, not hide in the shadows like bats running from the sun.

She would cherish her dreams like gold, but when she awoke from her slumber, she once again returned to her reality. Of course the one difference was that the SheZap outside of her dreams was real and willing to do anything for her to make happy.

And for what it was worth, it was better than any dream.

* * *

**The Beautiful People – Marilyn Manson **

"Do you want to know why you're here?" SheZap asked darkly the girl that he had tied up in old warehouse

The super-villains only response from the girl he had kidnapped came in the form of muffled crying through the piece of cloth that was tied around her mouth.

"Well allow me to shed some light on the matter" the clone began "you see 'Tiffany' earlier today you and you click were making fun of another girl at lunch, you called her fat, a geek and few others words that I'd rather not mention"

The girl had no idea how this madman (or was he a mad woman?) knew about how her and friends poking friends at the school's smartest student Kelley Hampton and right now she didn't want to question why, it's not like she could ask anyway; what with the gag around her mouth and all.

"Later that day that girl went home and went straight to her room where she cried for hours and refused to talk to anyone" SheZap continued the story "Then later into the night her boyfriend snuck into her room and where he found her still in tears from the event at school"

He crept closer to his victims face and continued further with his tale.

"The girl's boyfriend wanted to know what was wrong and she told him" he explained "And needless to say, that really fired him up"

He then reached out and yanked the gag off of the popular girl's mouth, allowing her to finally speak.

"How do you know all this?" she asked with her in her voice

"Isn't obvious by now?" He replied "I'm Kelley Hampton's boyfriend!"

"B-but, you're a girl!" she stammered out

"I'm also a clone of her brother, but we tend to not talk about that; it makes the relationship feel strange" he elaborated in a dark tone "But I assure you; I'm a totality different person"

The super-villain backed away from his frightened prey and pulled up a chair for him to sit in backwards.

"Now explain something to me Tiff because I can't get my head around this" SheZap started off "How could someone as pretty as you can be so ugly to another person, now I'm a villain and hurting people is what I do, but at least I show my true colors inside and out; while you and your friends hide behind a façade that just makes me feel sick!"

"I-I don't know…" Tiffany answered, now petrified in terror

"I thought that would be your answer" the super-villain replied before getting up again

With that, the evil clone took out his killer curling wand and approached Tiffany once again with a look of pure malice in his eyes.

"What are you going to me?" she whispered out

"I'm going to make you ugly on the outside as you are the inside" SheZap explained as he point his weapon at her face "Fell free to scream as much as you want; it's more fun that way"

And scream she did.

* * *

**Pet – A Perfect Circle **

He watched from the shadows no matter where she went, from her school to her bedroom he always followed her every step. Sometimes he would be hiding in the in the shadows of darkly lit corner and other times he peek out from within her very shadow just to get a glance of her.

He didn't call it an obsession; he preferred the term 'overly-protective', he had to make sure she was safe from the dangers around her, such as an idiotic boy who got too close to her. If there was problem she was having, he'd silently fix the problem without her knowledge; no matter who bloody his hands would get. It was his way of sending a message to anyone how dared try to come near his precious human.

After all, she belonged to him and him alone.

* * *

**Imperfection – Skillet **

"Why do you love me?" the black-clad asked his lover bluntly

Kelley was taken aback by her boyfriend's question, she never once thought that he'd ever ask something like that to her; she figured he would be too proud for that.

"Why do you ask?" she replied in a confused tone

He turned away from her and looked down at his hands with sadness in his eyes. He shouldn't be allowed to touch such beauty with these imperfect hands. SheZow's sibling could see the anger and pain written all over his face and grew worried for him, she attempted to reach out and comfort him, but the super-villain snarled at her and backed away, making the girl jump in surprise. She quickly gathered her nerves again stepped closer to him

"Tell me, what's wrong?" she softly questioned

Her lover could see the concern for him in her eyes and allowed his defenses to drop

"I'm not a real human Kelley…" SheZap somberly told her "I'm a clone…artificial….imperfect…"

The young girl walked up to her boyfriend and gently kissed his lips, to which he found himself kissing back.

"Someone once said that you should like a person for their perfections" she said as she pulled away from his lips "but you should love them for their imperfections"

"Who said that?" he questioned

"I did, just now" she replied as she touched his cheek with a warm smile on her face, a smile that he returned

* * *

**The Night - Disturbed **

SheZap always told Kelley that there was beauty within the darkness, but she never really believed him. Then one night she take to an cave on deep within Megadale's forest and should her something that she didn't think to be possible.

Within the cave there were stalagmites hanging from the top of the cave that when SheZap struck them with his boomerang brush, they began to make a sound like the chorus of bells in a church. Her boyfriend then added to the music by taking out his killer curling wand and used the light from the laser to shine through a stalactite, creating a spectacle of lights to dance across the caves walls. Kelley's eyes widen with wonder at the organic symphony and the light show that SheZap had created for her.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked her with a grin

Her answer to that came in the form of a passionate kiss, with only the beautiful darkness to bear witness to it.

* * *

**All Black – Good Charlotte**

"So how do I look?" the super-villain's lover inquired as she walked out of the changing room

SheZap (who was currently in his Guy form) nearly fell out of his seat in amazement at the sight him. Kelley had changed out of her normal attire and into something that made her boyfriend nearly have a nose bleed.

She wore a pair of tight black leather jeans, a black t-shirt with picture of a skull that had pick bow on it; she also wore a spiked collar around neck with pair of black sneakers on her feet with a black leather jacket over her shirt to complete the new outfit, she even had her hair down as an added bonus.

"Ooh, daddy like" he answered in a lust filled tone, before turning into his true form "come on babe, let's paint the town black!"

"You got it Zap!" she happily replied as followed to cause all kinds of trouble throughout Megadale

* * *

**Already Over – RED **

The chaotic clone fell backward unto the pavement, still holding unto the laser lipstick that was still embedded in his stomach as did. He knew this battle that this battle with SheZow would be his last; his body had been breaking down for weeks, due to the fact that his D.N.A was unstable, so rather than wait to die, he decided to go out in blaze of glory against his good side in a battle to the death despite his lovers pleas.

Surprisingly, Guy walked over to him and kneeled down next to his body. He then proceeded to put his hand over enemy hands as a way of comforting him.

"I'm sorry, but there was no other way this could've ended" the hero asked softly "Do you want to talk to Kelley?"

"H-how did you-"SheZap attempted to say

"I've known for a while, but I wanted Kelley to tell me herself" Guy explained

He then motioned to his sister who ran up to boyfriend with tears streaming down her face.

"Why did you do it Shezap! We could've help you!" she wept

"There was no way to help me and I couldn't stand the thought of you watching me waste away" he said "And maybe it's better this way"

"Don't talk like that, it'll be alright" she said to him "It'll be ok, I promise"

She leaned down and kissed him one last before his body went limp, but she still kept her lips to his; hoping that by some miracle that her kiss would bring him back to life like the fantasy stories she read about as a kid, but still he laid their motionless.

Her brother and Maz pulled Kelley away from the clone's lifeless body, all the while she kicked in screamed as she did, however neither of boys saw that she had taken her lovers ring from his hand before he was pulled away.

This SheZap story had ended but thanks to his girlfriend, a new SheZap would be just around the corner.


End file.
